


two-dog night

by queenhomeslice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breast Sucking, Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, Curvy Reader, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex With A Goddess, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: “Shiva,” you breathe reverently. What do you do? Do you bow? Do you pray? You’re still paralyzed, this time from the sheer majesty of the Glacian instead of fear.Shiva tilts her head and opens her long, thin arms out wide. “Mortal,” she says softly. “Grant me that which I seek.”
Relationships: Shiva (Final Fantasy XV)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	two-dog night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _______  
> I have no idea what this is, where it came from, or even if it's any good. Shiva might be *cold*, but she's also super hot, and I just want her in bed with me, lmao. Please be kind, as this is my first time explicitly writing/describing her! I hope I did okay. Comments and kudos always appreciated.

The cold creeps into your bones and settles around your very heart, molding itself to your very core and leaving you nearly breathless. You wake suddenly, heart pounding, fumbling for the lamp on the bedside table, your glasses, shivering with chattering teeth as you try to make sense of the sudden chill in your bedroom. You turn your phone over from its face-down position, groaning with a sleep-crusted voice at the time. You rub your eyes under your glasses, and that’s when you see the subtle movement in your peripheral vision, leaving you paralyzed in fear. 

_Someone is in my room_. 

Did they come through the window (but how)? That would certainly explain the cold. You draw your sheets and comforter up around you and gulp, slowly scanning your room for the perpetrator. 

Oh, _Astrals_. 

Literally. 

You’d recognize that form anywhere, having studied the _Cosmogony_ all through school, having heard about the War of the Astrals and all the troubled history of Eos, from the civilization of Solheim to Ifrit being captured by Niflheim, and everything in between. 

Shiva stands in the middle of your bedroom, towering over all of your furniture and belongings in all of her pale, scantily-clad, icy glory. She nearly touches your ceiling at her seven-foot-two height, surrounded by an ethereal glow. Your heart is still pounding, wondering what in the world a goddess is doing in your house. 

“Shiva,” you breathe reverently. What do you do? Do you bow? Do you pray? You’re still paralyzed, this time from the sheer majesty of the Glacian instead of fear. 

Shiva tilts her head and opens her long, thin arms out wide. “Mortal,” she says softly. “Grant me that which I seek.” 

You swallow, tongue resting heavy in your mouth in the presence of such beauty and majesty. You nod furiously and shiver, goosebumps erupting in waves across your skin. “Whatever you desire, Goddess. I am yours.” 

“You are,” Shiva affirms. With the snap of her fingers, the sheer lace that’s draped along her svelte form disappears, leaving her pale blue skin completely bare for your viewing pleasure. She moves forward toward your bed until she’s at your bedside, and all you can do is stare up at her in awe. She reaches out to cup your round face, long eyelashes fluttering closed as she feels your warmth. The chill of the room seems to dissipate, and even her touch is only marginally cold and not an instant bout of hypothermia. 

You realize that, of course, she can control her ice powers. Surely an Astral knows of the feeble bodies of mortal humans, and their adverse reactions to extreme temperatures; her thoughtfulness gives you butterflies. You nuzzle into her large palm on instinct. “What do you require of me, Goddess?” 

Shiva smiles, opening her eyes to stare down at you with that piercing gaze. “It has been so long since I have been properly worshipped. I have had my eye on you for some time, _________,” she says, saying your name with such affection that it threatens to make you cry. 

“Why me?” you whisper. Not that you’re opposed—gods, no, never that. But... “What’s special about me that you would seek me out, Shiva?” 

Shiva bristles at the use of her name. “Oh, my name already falls from your lips like a prayer,” she sighs happily. “I have watched you, and have chosen you for this, simply because of who you are. Your selfless nature, your kindness and compassion even in the face of adversity, warms my icy heart.” She smiles at her own light joke. “I am consumed with love for your spirit, and I desire nothing more than to have you worship me.” 

What bliss, what _honor_ , to be chosen as a lover for the Glacian. You lift your glasses from your face and fold them back onto the bedside table, moving out of Shiva’s grip as she drops her hand and gives you space; throwing back the covers, you slide to the floor and quickly strip yourself of your underwear and nightgown, letting them pool at your ankles. 

“Does my body please you, Goddess?” you ask, looking up into her purple eyes. You are her very opposite—lumpy and soft, covered in stretch marks and soft hair, with warm skin and hot blood running under your veins. And yet, Shiva looks at you like she’s never wanted anything more in all of her immortal life. It’s exhilarating. 

“My flame,” Shiva purrs, moving into your personal space and wrapping you in a hug. The both of you exhale sharply and shiver in tandem at the feel of each others’ bodies; Shiva is so tall, your head comes to rest just below her full, perfect breasts; her arms are long enough to wrap around you completely, with room to spare—a sensation that most human lovers aren’t able to provide. You feel arousal begin to course through you as the goddess pulls away and leans down to slot her icy lips against yours. 

The rush of cold air from Shiva’s open is a welcome complement to the pulsing fire inside of you—the goddess kisses you hungrily, completely surrounding your every sense, large hand roaming everywhere on your soft, round body; long lithe fingers squeezing and pinching and petting everywhere they can reach. When Shiva cups one of your full breasts and squeezes hard, pinching your hard nipple between those perfect, holy fingers, you feel your knees buckle and you can’t help but moan into her mouth. 

The goddess pulls away, drawing back up to her full height as she gazes down at you with love. “Your sounds are like hymns in my honor,” she coos, lifting her other hand to palm over your other breast. 

You squeeze your eyes shut and gasp softly as Shiva continues to find pleasure in taking you apart. “Please, Shiva, my Goddess...” Your breath hitches at a particularly hard pinch from those strong, cold hands. “Let me worship you, as you deserve.” You open your eyes back up to gaze at the Glacian, to revel in her splendor. 

Shiva smiles. “Please,” she begs quietly. 

If anyone had ever told you that one day you’d have your head between the legs of one of the Six, you’d have probably died in a fit of laughter. And yet, here you are, small chubby hands gripping Shiva’s supple thighs as you bury your nose and mouth into her core. You’d certainly never thought of the Astrals as sexual beings, or even needing the same contact and intimacy the way that humans do; but all of the confusion and pondering takes a backseat to the fact that you’re licking an actual immortal goddess to orgasm. 

Shiva’s hand rests in your hair, petting it as you lick and suck on her clit; she tastes cold and sweet, juices dripping down your chin and pooling on your sheets below. You get lost in the taste and feel of her—one long leg rests heavy on your back as you pleasure the goddess, a welcome grounding weight to the emotions that are bubbling up inside of you. You finger her folds as you swallow what she has to offer, tentatively pushing inside of her and crooking your finger up. Do goddesses have a g-spot? 

“Oh, _________, _my flame_...!” Shiva gasps and rolls her slender hips, bucking against your face as you discover with a self-satisfied smirk that _yes_ —Shiva has all of the pleasure points that you yourself possess; and from the sounds of it, you seem to be hitting all of them. You double down in your efforts, pumping your fingers and working past the slight ache in your jaw. You’re determined to bring your goddess the pleasure and worship that she so deserves. After all, she’d come to you for this task, and damned if you weren’t going to at least try to rise to the challenge. 

You don’t have long to wait. Shiva suddenly bucks up violently against your face, more of her sticky sweet essences flooding your mouth and chin, large beautiful body convulsing violently. You plant your lips firmly around her sensitive bud and continue your ministrations while your fingers pump in and out of her core, giving Shiva something to squeeze around as she comes long and loud. She screams your name and it’s almost enough to get you off right here and now. You can only hope that you have pleased your goddess. 

Pulling away when Shiva goes limp and boneless, you lick your lips of her juices and sit up on your haunches, looking at the pale blue ice goddess splayed out on your bed. Her ample chest is heaving, and her wide, pretty eyes are squeezed shut—ice is forming at the corners, a testament to the tears of rapture she’s shed under your ministrations. The rush of power is nearly overwhelming. 

“Have I pleased you, Shiva?” you ask quietly, flexing the tired hand that had touched the goddess’ sacred core. 

Shiva laughs, an angelic chime that lodges itself deep into your heart. Her eyes flutter open as she lifts her torso up on shaky arms. “ _Pleased me_ ,” she repeats in disbelief. “I am renewed, restored. I feel more powerful than I have in a thousand years. You have not merely pleased me, my flame—you have shown me love and dedication that only a mortal human can. I was not always a fan of humanity, but a select few have restored my faith in Eos. And you...when you love, you love so completely. Humans have such a short time, and your emotions surely reflect the urgency of limited years.” She smiles at you and lifts a hand. “Come, _________. Allow me to return the favor to my devout worshipper. My body is yours, in return. I shall give you anything you ask.” 

You know you must be flushing a deep red; your own sex is dripping with arousal after having brought the goddess to completion. You walk on your knees up to the head of your bed, lying on your side so that you’re front to front with Shiva, settling your head at eye level with her chest. “I...” you start, gulping hard. Shiva takes your chin in her fingers and lifts, leaning down to plant a chaste kiss against your lips. 

“Ask me, my flame,” she says again. “Tell me what you want.” 

You exhale long and low. “I...please, let me suck on your breasts,” you plead quietly. “And please, Goddess...put your fingers between my legs.” 

Shiva smiles, releasing your chin and petting down your ribs and hips, parting your thick thighs with her chilled hand until her long fingers are stroking your wet heat. “So wet for me already, my flame,” she says. “I will give you what you desire. Come, put your mouth where you please.” 

You lean your head forward and gently lick at Shiva’s nipple, moaning softly as she begins to stroke your pussy. You grow bolder and take her breast into your mouth, suckling on her pert blue nipples and clenching your velvet muscles around Shiva’s long fingers. You get lost in the feel of her, giving yourself over to the most divine pleasure, wishing that you could stay in her embrace for eternity. 

You’re still not sure what you did to earn the trust and love of the Glacian, but you’re not one to question your good fortune. Shiva stays in your bed for several long hours, and the two of you worship each other until you pass out in a tangle of icy-hot limbs. 


End file.
